For control of the feed velocity of liquid metal, as well as the withdrawal speed, it is of utmost importance to be able to determine the bath level in a continuous casting mold.
For this purpose radioactive measuring methods were used as a rule but these methods, because of cost and also because of the requisite reliability, have resulted in investigations of still newer measuring processes.
This has led to an especially simple and advantageous electromagnetic method which is the subject of the invention and is elucidated below.